


dessert for the saltines

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Drabble, F/M, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Erica and Jackson have to bake a cake.
Relationships: Erica Reyes/Jackson Whittemore
Series: 100-word challenges [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	dessert for the saltines

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mix
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/626021256297414656/dessert-for-the-saltines)

Erica side-eyed Jackson as he moved to the seat next to hers. They were stuck as partners for this Home Economics assignment.

“Have you cooked a single thing in your life?” Erica whispered.

Jackson narrowed his eyes as he leaned closer with a smirk. “Just make sure not to set the water on fire, and we’ll be fine.”

Erica took over the mixing machine, demanding ingredients and feeling good as Jackson handed them over. But then Jackson had to take over the color icing when Erica kept adding too much dye.

“Heavy handed,” Jackson sniped.

“You weren’t complaining last night.”


End file.
